OMG No Way!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: 1-Shot: "I'm the new main character!" Who would've thought Roxas had to go through so much trouble just to tell 1 person about his role in the new KH game? But that's just his typical week at work: avoid Axel's love, meet Xion, snuggle with Sora, etc...


**This is my most random fic so far. It's my first time breaking the 4****th****/5****th**** wall(I don't know which one) for the entire plot as well. Okay there's not really a plot to begin with…**

**It's also the first time I'm self-inserted but it's for humor sake!**

**The whole idea of this story was inspired by a cosplay picture by ****chibinis-chan**** on deviantart. Type in the name and then DOT deviantart DOT com. NO WWW! That's where you'll find the person. **

**The picture was "Axel, Roxas, Xion: Trio" **

**Warnings:**

**-Lots of boy/boy pairings mentioned or implied! One's official though.**

**-Minor spoilers, but hopefully nothing if I was good, of 358/2 Days. **

**-A long one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"Roxy! Roxy! Wake up!" The blonde groaned and pulled the pillow over his head to inevitably block out the noise.

"Roxy! Come on!"

"…"

The boy sighed when his Nobody refused to get out of bed,

"Roxy! I heard its AkuRoku day today!"

"You used that trick on me last week…it won't work this time…" Roxas muttered under the pillow and felt stupid even now for falling for that trick in the first place, waking up in fear Axel was going to sneak in and molest him while he slept. Not only that, AkuRoku day is a LONG way from today!

"Okay fine…but you need to get up! It's um…Leon-on-top-of-Cloud-day!"

Roxas eventually lifted the pillow off and his head up from the bed,

"Sora, Leon and Cloud's day is BEFORE AkuRoku day! Both of their dates are!"

"Oh…yeah…whoops!" Sora grinned and took his chance while Roxas was off guard by yanking the covers off.

"Ah! Sora!" Roxas reached for the covers to get some warmth back but Sora already ran out the door with them, "SORA!" he shouted again but heard no response and figured he might as well get up now. When Roxas clumsily walks to the bathroom door, Sora popped his head back into the room,

"By the way! We're meeting a new cast member today!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Just hurry up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas took his time and headed downstairs of the hotel owned by both Square Enix and Disney. He only just realized he slept in and it was noon already. Upon entering the large dining room he noticed a bunch of the Organization along with Sora and some Disney friends crowded together at the end of the long dinner table. Before jumping himself into possibly-dangerous territory, Roxas grabbed a quick bite to eat at the buffet before approaching the crowd.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked tapping on Sora's shoulder.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" Sora exclaimed and pulled Roxas into the crowd, then pushing him through it until they both made it to the person sitting in a chair.

Roxas met eyes with a stranger that he almost mistook for Sora or himself but with black hair instead. He blinked before realizing this person is also a girl…

"Roxas! This is Xion! Xion, this is my Nobody, Roxas! She'll be in the new game!" Sora introduced.

"Hi Roxas!" Xion greeted.

"Er, hi…"

"I hope it'll be fun for us to be working together!" said Xion with a smile and Roxas only nodded,

"Same here. Sora, did the producers even tell us the plot of the new game yet?"

Sora only shrugged and then crossed his arms in a pout,

"I just know I'm not the main character in the new game! I think it completely focuses on the Organization!"

The Organization members there cheered, giving the occasional:

"About time!"

"Whoo! Go us!"

"Finally!"

"Yay! I'm not dead in this game!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Roxas sat out in the garden eating sea salt ice cream until a familiar red-head joined him.

"Hey Roxas!" Axel piped and Roxas gave a brief 'hey.'

"I'm so excited about the new game! I hear I play a more important role!"

"Good for you. But you know that's never a good idea to get your hopes up incase they're only rumors," Roxas warned.

"Yeah I know but still, I actually do something other than chase around Sora because of my obsession with you!"

Roxas only gave Axel a weird look and was about to question that statement but decided against it.

"What's the name of this game called again?" Roxas asked instead.

"Oh it's a bunch of numbers but I can't really remember…something like 365 days and a half or something like that."

Roxas only gave his friend a stranger look,

"What kind of video game name is that?!"

"I don't know!"

Roxas only groaned, Axel was no help at all. The blonde then went into thought: There's got to be someone here that's good with getting information and good at telling apart rumors and facts…

* * *

A young fan fiction author sat on a comfortable couch, typing away at her laptop. Her long black hair, pulled back for once made it easier for her to concentrate and update all those fanfics she left unattended for months.

"Hey ShadowYin-Yang," Roxas walked up to her and she adjusted her glasses before looking up at him.

"What can I help you with, Roxy?"

"Well, you're a Kingdom Hearts nerd, actually, you're just a nerd…do you know anything on the new game?"

Shadow only sat up straight and placed her white laptop on the coffee table in front of her,

"Sit down, Roxas."

The blonde hesitantly sat next to her, wondering why she got all serious.

"I'll tell you all about the new game if you give me insights on Sora!"

The blonde was almost afraid to ask,

"Why do you need insight on Sora?"

"Because it's so hard to create a good OC these days! I have a Nobody who falls in love with Sora but I don't know if she's even his type! And I'm trying to play with how 'a Nobody can't feel' thing and if whether or not she actually loves him at all and such but it's still hard!"

"Wow…you're actually writing something that doesn't involve: the Leon and Cloud couple, me and Sora as twins, pedophilia between Axel and Sora, or random thoughts on me and Sora in a twincest."

"I had to write Kingdom Hearts het eventually! And don't worry! Riku and Kairi is an implied couple in this fanfic! And also, she doesn't end up with Sora in the end! So it's sad!" Shadow countered and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"All right I promise I'll try to help. Tell me the name of the game first!"

"Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days!"

"…What kind of name is that?!" Roxas exclaimed,

"I'll tell you if you don't mind spoilers."

Roxas started to debate that in his head. Does he REALLY want to know the meaning behind that before he's even supposed to know?

"My turn: Does Sora mind hitting a girl?"

"…Sora wouldn't want to hit anybody!"

"I mean what if she was attacking his Gummi Ship and that's his only way off that world?"

"Well…then yeah he would I guess…he's forced into it at that point," Roxas shrugged and Shadow picked up her laptop again to type.

"My turn: Is Xion the new main character?"

"Well…sort of," the nerd replied as she continued to type.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? She either is or isn't!"

"She plays a significant role in the new game. The main character is technically, well…you."

"M-Me?" Roxas repeated, pointing at himself.

"Yes…you! Okay another question: Does Sora prefer-whoa where are you going?" Roxas didn't even seem to have heard her and kept running, "Dang you, Roxas! This was not the deal!"

When Roxas was outside, that single information kept running through his head: He's the new main character…

* * *

"Leon."

"Yeah Cloud?"

"…I'm concerned," Cloud confessed waiting on Leon to finish picking food from the buffet for his lunch. The scarred brunette looked at Cloud after hearing the worried tone Cloud used,

"Why, Love? What's wrong?"

"…I heard ShadowYin-Yang snuck into the hotel."

Leon only gave Cloud a long stare,

"Are you sure?"

"I heard this so I'm not positive…"

"Dang it…come on, let's just stack up on food and hide in our room until she's gone!" Leon suggested and went back to getting more food. Cloud did start to like the idea of hiding out and so helped Leon.

"I don't think we should have sex tonight," Cloud added, "You know…in case she hears…"

"Dammit…and people wonder why we hate fan girls! They completely invading our privacy!" Leon exclaimed.

On the way up to their room, they heard a sudden cry of happiness, as if it was actually Tarzan that let out a howl but he wasn't here today.

"Did someone just go 'woohoo' or something like that?" Cloud asked and Leon just shrugged,

"I'm just going to assume it's either 1. Axel finally got laid by Roxas or Sora. 2. Someone told Roxas he's the main character in the new game. Or 3. Riku finally realized he wasn't gay," Leon summed it up.

"Riku's not gay?" Cloud asked in surprise,

"Well it's debatable," Leon shrugged again.

"Well going back to your guesses: I'm going to guess 1 and hope it was Roxas because Sora's too innocent to lose his virginity to someone like Axel," said Cloud and got a nod of agreement from Leon as the two continued on their way to their room.

"By the way: what do you mean Roxas is the new main character for the new game? How do you know?" Cloud asked and Leon shrugged, taking a bite from his shrimp,

"I bribed someone from the staff."

"…You bribed or threatened like you did to get us to stay in the same room and for free?"

"It's the same thing."

Cloud only rolled his eyes but he was still grateful for spending his nights in a hotel with Leon.

* * *

Roxas fell back against the flowers in the garden. He just screamed like a wildman after finding out crucial information like that and it felt nice…so, so, so NICE!

"Hey Roxas!" a face appeared above him and the blonde jumped,

"Don't scare me! Jeez!" Roxas exclaimed holding his chest.

"Sorry, Dude! Okay, just dropping by a warning: I think a fan girl snuck her way into the hotel!" Demyx warned and Roxas raised a brow,

"Just one?"

"Yeah! I think someone let her in actually. There's no way a fan girl can make her way past security! Now we're all running around trying to find her or the person that let her in! Also, I heard it straight from Larxene, who heard from Xemnas, who heard from Saix, who heard from Xigbar who overheard Leon and Cloud talking earlier, said that they also heard of the fan girl around the hotel and decided to just hide out in their room! If they're cautious about it then we should too!"

Roxas blinked, trying to get that all in,

"…So? Leon and Cloud aren't even in the new game right? Didn't Leon just threaten someone on staff or something to give the two of them a vacation?" Roxas asked and Demyx went into thought,

"Well that totally explains why the two don't do anything!" with that, Demyx scrolled off, leaving Roxas a chance to go find Sora…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde opened the door to his and Sora's room and quickly shuts it behind him. It took him that long to realize someone that wasn't Sora was occupying his bed and he lets out a yelp.

"Hey Roxy," ShadowYin-Yang greeted and Roxas thought he had a heart attack-if that were possible.

"What are you doing in here?! Where's Sora?!"

"Yeah?" Sora poked his head out of the kitchen and Roxas glared at him.

"It WAS you! I should've known that she wasn't supposed to be here! I can't believe I believed you when you told me she was allowed in here! If someone caught me talking to her earlier, I would've been the number one suspect of being the idiot that let her in!" Roxas exclaimed pointing at ShadowYin-Yang who only continued to type.

"I let her in! That means she's allowed!"

"Sora…everyone around the hotel is in panic because you let a fan girl in!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Leon and Cloud already hid themselves in their room!"

"They did?!" ShadowYin-Yang lifted her head in a second, "You think they'll get hot tonight? I kind of need inspiration for-"

"NO!" Roxas cuts her off before that train of thought left the station.

"Oh Roxas, it's not like she's going around glomping people!" Sora pointed out.

"That's not why everyone's in panic! Okay fine it is! Only because no one else knows it's ShadowYin-Yang in particular! If they knew, then Cloud and Leon are the only ones that would be in hiding! And I would too if I wasn't stuck in a room with you…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said ShadowYin-Yang and adjusted her glasses again, "Glad to know that you know my favorite pairings, Roxy! Oh yeah, you still owe me a question!"

Roxas only groaned into his hands, shaking his head.

"So can she stay here tonight? It's more convenient so she doesn't have to drive to and from here to her friend's house. You can share the bed with me," Sora offered and Roxas could feel ShadowYin-Yang's inner fan girl going crazy from that single line without even giving the girl a glance.

"Why can't she stay with Xion? I'm sure she can keep this a secret," Roxas asked and Sora shrugged.

"I heard she's staying with Axel," ShadowYin-Yang answered.

"Axel?!" Roxas repeated, appalled.

"So that's why he had a room to himself for a while! I thought it was because he was gay that he didn't get a roommate!" Sora thought out loud,

"Sora, that's probably why XION is his roommate!" Roxas tried to explain but Sora only tilted his head in confusion. The blonde just decided to drop that discussion. He looked back at Shadow again and Roxas would argue to get his bed back instead of sharing with Sora but in the end, ShadowYin-Yang stayed and slept in Roxas's bed while Roxas snuggled with Sora…yes snuggled…he likes warmth…

* * *

"Leon and Cloud are STILL hiding in their room!" Axel announced when Roxas joined him the following morning.

"They had sex too," Larxene piped while walking by.

"Really?" Axel asked and Roxas just wanted Axel to not get so interested in other people's sex lives just ONCE!

"Yup!" Larxene answered and turned to face them, "Heard some young Disney character yelling down the hallway about 'two guys trying to kill each other' but when some adults went back there, it was just sex!"

"Wow! They just go at it like rabbits!"

Roxas is currently questioning his choice of friends.

"Hey Roxas," Xion greeted and took a seat next to the blonde while Axel talked with Larxene.

"Hey Xion. So how do you like everyone here so far?" Roxas asked, thanking whoever is out there for saving him from having to listen to Axel.

"They're all really nice. And everyone from the Organization are very…unique."

"Yeah…they are…I mean, we are," Roxas shrugged, "Excited to be in a game?"

"Definitely," Xion replied, "Tell me, do you act like yourself in the games?"

"Well kind of. Not a 100 percent but I'm pretty close to my character. As for Axel," Roxas pointed to the flame-man, "He doesn't even act! Neither does Sora…he's really like that. Riku's pretty close to his character too…oh! Demyx doesn't act either!"

"That's really interesting!"

"Why do you ask, Xion?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been told what my part in the story is yet…or what I'm like in the series. No one acts completely different from their original selves right?"

"Um…nah, I mean: Some people changed over time. Like when Leon was first here, he wasn't really acting either. But then he and Cloud met and I guess something sparked but neither really acted on it. Then Cloud left a bit to go to his Crisis Core game and then he came back but he was all happy-like which scared most of us, but affected Leon in a better way and then the two got all lovey-dovey and then we have…" Roxas raised his arm to show Axel and Larxene STILL talking about Leon and Cloud's sex lives.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well…" Roxas started listing stuff for her. The two talked, mostly with Roxas telling her on how to get around certain people and staff; what to say and not to say to certain people and so on.

Since their conversation that day, Roxas and Xion became good friends. If Roxas isn't seen with Axel or Sora, he'll be seen with Xion. It's been a few days since then, but Roxas kept forgetting to tell Axel the good news.

It was mainly because they were all kept busy with photo shoots. Roxas never understood why their pictures need to be taken a hundred times when in the end, they're only using one picture for their official artwork!

Roxas also doesn't like wearing his organization cloak for too long. The thing is frickin hot under spotlight and Axel keeps asking him to take it off just to see him shirtless. Of course, Roxas would normally just wear something under that but again, those lights above them was really hot.

The big news was that Xion was given a keyblade in her shots like Roxas. That made Xion the talk of the day, or week, and would be swarmed by the other Organization members after the shoots every day. And since Roxas was usually in the shots with her, he'd get squashed whenever the photographer decided to end the shoot with the two of them. The poor blonde would crawl out of the crowd, and normally someone would walk by and help such as Riku or Kairi but today, Roxas made it to the nearest chair by himself and hoped Xion could breathe in that crowd.

"So Roxas, are you jealous yet?"

Roxas looked up to see Sora standing next to him eating sea salt ice cream. Without even asking, he took the ice cream from Sora to eat it himself.

"Hey! Get your own! And that's disgusting!" Sora exclaimed,

"We're the same person! It doesn't matter!" Roxas pointed out impatiently and continued to eat his treat as Sora cutely pouted, "And what do you mean if I'm jealous yet?"

"Huh? Oh I was just wondering if you're jealous on how much time Axel is now spending with Xion instead of you!"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because…you love him! Right?"

Roxas only rolled his eyes and his face met his palm.

"Well it doesn't really matter, soon the game will get underway!"

"Right…" Roxas lifted his head from his hand and started eating the ice cream again, "But I'm kind of worried that Xion will be suffocated before we even start."

"Oh don't worry about her! ShadowYin-Yang told me she's somewhat connected to us! And since we're so tough, she'll be fine!"

"…She's connected to us? How?" Roxas asked, trying to imagine how Xion, a girl, is connected to them, "I mean…I know I'm bi but…wait are you gay, Sora?"

"No! I'm bi like you! Why does everyone ask me that?!"

"Well Xion is a girl so…hmm…since there's two of us that can equal one gay person and…through that fact, a feminine version of us was created and that's Xion…I think that's how it would work," Roxas tried to theorize.

"Oooh! That would actually make sense!" Sora nodded and Roxas was just surprised that anybody would think that made sense.

"It would be funny if my theory was right…"

"Well no one would know because we're all supposed to be straight to the public eye!" Sora reminded.

"Yeah but they can't even hide Axel being gay, I'm sure there are some people out there that would think like me and theorize the same thing! Well…sort of. I think people will think you're completely gay since you're more likely to be called that than me…"

Sora hits Roxas across the shoulder from that comment,

"That's so unfair! Just because my name is can be a girl's name doesn't automatically make me-"

"Sora we both know I'm the manlier one between us! That was my point!"

"Shut up you jerk!"

Now you would think things got better afterwards but not by much…

People, mostly the Organization members, argued with Cloud and Leon about living there for free when they weren't even part of the game. Other members of the Organization were fighting with each other about spending time with Xion. Roxas still has ShadowYin-Yang sleeping in his bed, forcing him to bed with Sora and Sora is now constantly tagging along with Roxas wherever he goes.

Normally he'd be okay with it, but when Sora's bored, he's annoying. Why is Sora bored? Because Riku is trying to convince himself he's as straight as a pole and thus spending all his time with Kairi and completely ignoring Sora. When Roxas told Sora to go bug, er, hang out with Naminé, Sora said that she's having 'girl time' with Larxene. Roxas was worried whether Larxene is going to make a mini-me of herself…

So then Roxas moved on to tell Sora to go spend time with Leon and Cloud but when Sora did, he came back to Roxas on the same day, telling him that Leon and Cloud don't want to 'babysit' on their vacation.

Next, Roxas went to his last resort to get Sora off his back and told him to go help ShadowYin-Yang on fanfics but the boy replied that he already did that.

Roxas didn't realize that after all the time he tried to get Sora off his back; the cast was going into chaos. No work was getting done and everyone was fighting with each other…literally. It didn't take long for the staff to call everyone together for a meeting.

"Okay…I know this is almost the smallest cast list we've ever had. Can't you guys get along for just a couple more days before we start shooting?!" one of the producers exclaimed through a large screen on the wall, his or her voice scrambled with only a silhouette showing. Everyone broke out and started talking all out once.

"SHUT UP!!!" the voice came from the screen, "If I knew you guys would be so immature about it I would've actually considered giving you some counseling on working together!"

Everyone started talking at once again in protest this time.

"QUIET!! Ugh…too bad I can't make you immature people walk in our shoes…"

"That might actually be a good idea," Roxas muttered a little too loudly as he wished people could walk in his shoes for a day and see if they can survive it!

"Walk in their shoes? What does that mean?" Sora asked and Roxas's hand slowly met his face with a slap.

"It basically means we learn to understand people by looking at their life from their point of views. It's kind of like trying to be them for a few moments and maybe you can understand why they act the way they act," Riku explained.

"Oh that's easy!" Axel stood up, "Watch! I'm going to be you, Riku!"

Riku only gave Axel a warning look but Axel ignored it, and stood in a 'cool' stand that Riku is normally seen in,

"I'm Riku, everyone knows I like Kairi but everyone also knows I have a thing for Sora but because I'm so stupid I don't realize I'm probably bi. I'm also the worst friend in the world because I'm dumb enough to fall for Malificent's tricks in the first game and then ended up corrupted by her! I spent a whole game in Castle Oblivion that I probably had some gang-bang sex behind the scenes! I'm also the only main character to appear at the END of a game! How useless am I?!" Giggles and chuckles were heard amongst them as Axel bowed and sat back down. Riku slammed his hands on the table before him and stood up as well, walking over to Roxas who was next to Sora and hugged the blonde from behind,

"And I'm Axel, I'm a pedophile because I have an obsession with Roxas and I molest him 24/7! Oh but wait!" Riku left Roxas and went to Sora, doing to the same actions, "Because Sora is Roxas's Other, I have a smaller, but still an obsession, with him too!" Riku released Sora and stood in a flamboyant pose,

"I look like I have a red porcupine for hair and EVERYONE knows I'm the gayest person in the entire series and I totally don't realized that my catch phrase is the most annoying thing ever!"

People started laughing at this point at Riku's imitation at Axel, except for Axel of course who had his mouth open, appalled at what Sora's best friend just did.

"Would it be cheating if I did Sora?" Roxas asked and everyone only encouraged him,

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Although Sora was shocked that Roxas was actually going to play this game! Riku sat back down and Roxas stood up.

"I'm Sora! I'm a 15-year-old boy but I act like I'm still 10! And my girly name makes me sound gay before the series was even released!" Roxas did small jumps while he imitated and held his hands in fists in front of him, "I'm so naïve, innocent, and dense that people think I'm stupid! This is probably why I don't know when I'm bugging someone and wants me to leave them alone! I'm the main character, I'm more important! I like Kairi! Oh wait, I like Riku! No I like Kairi! No! I like Riku! Oh! I like Naminé! Nope! I like Kairi again! Nuh uh! I like Riku now! Oh hi Axel! You're cute!"

The room nearly bursts into laughter at this point and Roxas took in a breath and lets it out, feeling so much better. Sora stood up and glared at Roxas before pulling his hood over his head to imitate Roxas's Organization look and crossed his arms,

"And I'm Roxas. I'm the first emo in the series because my life sucks and I don't even think about how maybe others have lives worse than myself! Axel totally creeps me out but I won't admit it because I like watching him act like an idiot!" lots of 'ooohs' went around the room before Sora continued and used his arms to act more dramatic, "I'm a Nobody! No one likes me! No one cares! No one's going to MISS ME! I can't feel! I have no emotions! And I totally got my butt kicked by Riku even though I'm cheap and use two keyblades! Oh hey! There's my Other! I'm going attack him for no adequately explained reason! And even though I wield two keyblades, I TOTALLY FORGOT that my other can just teleport his weapon back to his hand! I guess I got my _stupidity_ from my Other!" Sora pulled the hood off and sat back into his chair with his arms crossed while the rest of the room, minus Roxas, laughed.

"Ooh! I wanna do Zexion!" Demyx waved his hand in the air and stood up but one glare from Zexion made Demyx change his mind and sat back down, "Er, he's too easy, never mind! Hehe…"

Zexion slowly went into a stand,

"No…being you easy," he stated and Zexion stood with a hand on his hip, "I'm Demyx, I rather waste my time doing absolutely nothing except play my stupid-excuse-for-a-weapon. I know I should go on that mission but that would mean _working_ so go send someone else to do the work for me. Everyone knows I'm the most useless Nobody…"

"That's not me! And I'm not useless! And I have more fans than most of the Organization anyway!" Demyx argued as Zexion sat back down.

"I will pay 1000 Munny each to any two people that will imitate Leon and Cloud!" Larxene offered up and Demyx jumped up again,

"I will! They're easy! Who wants to join me?"

* * *

"I hacked a security camera in that meeting room. That the funniest thing I ever saw!" ShadowYin-Yang announced as Sora and Roxas came back into their hotel room in silence, both bitter at the other.

"Demyx did an awesome job on Leon! Really inappropriate but it was funny as heck!" ShadowYin-Yang added as she watched the scene over again on her laptop, happy she started recording as she watched. The blonde and brunette sat on the bed with their backs against each other at the same time. Roxas threw his cloak off and put on his shirt for sleep while Sora toss his top off as well.

"…I think I'll let you two fight and make up," ShadowYin-Yang quickly packed her laptop and ran towards the door, "I'll blackmail Leon and Cloud to let me sleep in their room!" she announced before shutting the door.

"I'm so angry at you…" Sora pouted and got under the covers, "Get off my bed!"

Roxas stood up and went over to his bed, pulling his pants off and putting on his sleeping shorts before sitting down and looking at Sora who pulled the covers over his head.

"Sorry…"

"Hmph!" Sora only snuggled against his pillows even more.

"It was just some harmless fun. I was stressed, come on, Sora."

"…"

"Sora, we both know you can't stay mad at me. I didn't mean what I said. I just exaggerated it like Riku and Axel…well sort of…" Roxas moved back to Sora's bed and shook the boy a bit, "Come on Sor, forgive me? I have news on the new game!"

"Am I still in it?!" Sora sat up in an instant, "Er, I mean, not that I care…" the brunette fell back down on the bed and pulled the covers over him again.

"Um…I think you are. You're here for a reason!"

"Okay…"

"Don't you want to hear the good news?"

"What's the good news?" Sora asked enthusiastic.

"I'm the new main character!!!"

"…Good for you."

"Sora! You should be excited that your Nobody is the new main character!"

"I'm mad at you so I can't!"

Roxas groaned,

"…Well can I snuggle with you tonight? In case you get nightmares again?"

"I don't need your help on that!"

"Then…can I snuggle with you anyway?"

Sora growled a bit before scooting over and Roxas immediately joined him. Sora would've argued but was too frustrated to.

"Thanks, Sor. Goodnight!"

"Yeah…goodnight…"

Roxas snuggled close to Sora with a smile on his face, knowing he'll make it up to Sora tomorrow and the guy can't hold a grudge anyway; but the blonde was more happy at the fact that he FINALLY told someone he's the main character of the new game! Even if Sora wasn't as enthusiastic as he hoped.

* * *

"Come on, Axel! When I said I 'slept with Sora' I didn't mean it like THAT!" Roxas followed the red-head who was storming around in anger after Sora and Roxas came down to breakfast, actually lunch, late and the blonde carelessly answered Axel's question,

"Axel! I'm sorry! Really! And why would I take my own Other's virginity? Other than fact that it's probably the ultimate form of masturbation but also an actual form of sex by itself so it's awesome-but that's not the point! Haha!"

Trying to be humorous didn't seem to work. Either that or Roxas just sucked at this.

"Hi Axel! Hi Roxas!" Xion greeted and Axel stopped walking followed by Roxas,

"Hey Xion," Roxas greeted back,

"Hey…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh…" Roxas looked at Axel who only crossed his arms and looked away from him, "Not exactly but…come on! Let's all go get sea salt ice cream together!"

"No tha-ah!" Roxas grabbed Axel's wrists as well as Xion's and he took them to Scrooge without hearing either of their answers. He never realized how effective it was to be spontaneous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three found themselves sitting on a bench next to Scrooge's place, eating their Sea Salt ice cream. Axel, Roxas, and then Xion was the order from the viewer's left to right.

"Mmm this is good!" Xion announced as she ate.

"Isn't it? Not a lot of people here like it and I don't get it!" Roxas piped and the two laughed while Axel licked his in silence.

"…Aw come on, Axel, this was my treat! Enjoy it!"

"Something the matter?" Xion whispered,

"Axel's kinda down. I said I slept with Sora-but not like that! I think he's just upset because I never slept in the same bed with him and I've known him longer…" Roxas whispered back.

"Ooh I see…let me try something, I got this from Sora. Hey Axel!" Xion called and Axel unenthusiastically looked at the black-haired girl.

"Smile for us!"

"…what?"

"Yeah wha-oof!" Xion nudged Roxas before he caught on, "Ooh, yeah! Smile for us!" the two gave their best smiles and Axel couldn't help but let out a light chuckle and turning away.

"If I didn't know better I would've thought you two and Sora were triplets! Hahaha!"

Roxas and Xion stopped grinning and looked at each other before looking back at Axel,

"We don't look THAT much alike!" they exclaimed in unison before looking at each other again and Axel lets out a laugh again.

"Wow, I thought you were joking when you said you got that from Sora but it works so it must be!" said Roxas and Xion shrugged,

"I saw him do that while talking to this fairy that seemed depressed…then the fairy helped him fly so I guess it was happy. I was kind of jealous," Xion admitted.

"Oh that's Tinker Bell. But yeah…I've always been a bit jealous about that too! We have to go talk to him about letting us fly with him!"

"You know, this will be a very interesting game…" said Axel as he ate, "I really look forward to it now if we're all in it. We can do this every day."

"Yeah I know, wouldn't that be great?" Roxas quickly finished his melting sea salt ice cream before continuing, "The three of us, just hanging around by the end of the day."

"That sounds so wonderful!" Xion added with a smile.

"I hope that in the game we have a good relationship," said Axel,

"Oh that's right, I still don't know what I'm like in the story but I hope we're friends in the games too!" Xion added.

"We probably will," said Roxas with a light smirk.

"How would you know?" Axel asked rising a brow,

"Well…according to the fan gi-NERD that I know…" Roxas quickly corrected, "Xion has an important role in the game."

"That's kind of obvious…" said Axel but Roxas held that smirk.

"I didn't finish…the nerd also said that: I'm the new main character!" Roxas felt himself pose in a confident and bold, main-character-like way.

"No way!!!" Axel nearly dropped his ice cream in surprise, but it was a happy surprise.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Xion nearly squealed in glee.

"So that means I will be spending lots of time with Xion and since you're my best friend, you're defiantly going to be spending time with me! And of course Xion now too!" Roxas explained.

"That's awesome! This will be my favorite game ever!" Axel stood up and punched the air.

"I'm going to love my first game! I just know it!" Xion added and Roxas nodded,

"Yeah me too…"

"Then promise me something, Roxas…"

"What is it, Axel?"

"Sleep with me at least once before we finish the game!"

Roxas lightly groaned at that request,

"Fine...I promise-but I'm sleeping with you the same way I did with Sora! Okay? No misunderstandings here?"

Axel only smirked,

"Of course, no misunderstandings at all! Xion's a witness!"

"Okay, alright, fine. Just don't go blabbing that to the whole-HEY!" Roxas didn't even finish his sentence before he noticed Axel had left the bench and is talking with a walking-by-Naminé, "YOU JERK! You totally did that on purpose!"

When he saw Naminé giggle he knew the news of him promise to 'sleep with Axel' will be heard by the whole cast in less than 10 minutes. Hearing Xion laugh about it didn't help either. It also didn't help when he saw Axel and Naminé split and they both went to another person.

"…I didn't think being a main character meant it would increase the yaoi fandom," Roxas muttered as he waited for the inevitable, "I mean…isn't AkuRoku popular enough already?!"

Roxas only shrugged to himself and sat back against the bench; he knows he'll date Axel one day. Just not when they're still working. So it wouldn't hurt to let his future lover have his moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear Roxas slept with Sora or Axel?" Leon asked Cloud that same day but now night.

"I heard Axel," Cloud replied as he ate.

"I heard Sora…that's so weird," Leon shook his head.

"You don't think he did it with both did you?" Cloud asked in worry, mainly for Sora.

"If he did, I'll pound him," Leon muttered and Cloud rolled his eyes,

"Let's just go ask Sora. He's the only one that will actually tell the truth!" the blonde pointed out.

"Oh…that works too."

The two young adults left their seats to find Sora who just finished his meal as well.

Sora's face spelled confusion and then blushed 100 shades of red that Cloud had to hold onto the boy in case he falls over.

Now Leon wonders how it was possible that Sora didn't hear people talk about him or his Nobody.

Later that night, Shadow was kicked out of Leon and Cloud's room but was invited by Axel and Xion to stay in their room. She couldn't go back to Sora and Roxas's room so she accepted.

Why couldn't she go back to their room?

Because their room was filled with sex questions and phrases that only Sora would ask because he didn't understand and of course answers only Roxas could give…

* * *

**Man I suck at humor!**

**Please read and review!!!**


End file.
